brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/14 May 2012
01:33 So if you have any 01:33 Please post it on my talk page 01:34 Uh... ok. 01:36 ... Just noticed the bot is missing. 01:36 I'll fix that in a bit. 01:36 Good. :P 01:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEogJacjLTE 01:46 . 01:56 . 02:03 <1999bug> http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/0/04/MrFreeze.gif 03:12 Hel 03:13 *Hello 03:13 :P 03:13 Or not. 03:17 Hey 03:20 hi 05:06 Sigh 05:06 Nobody is here 05:23 Hi 05:23 CP! 05:23 BF2 was here?!?! 05:23 WOW. 05:23 BF2? 05:24 BobaFett2 05:24 Ah 05:24 Former admin 05:24 I know 05:24 He left the wiki, I can't believe he's back!! 05:24 I made my hideable infobox JS work with the infoboxes here. :P 05:24 Really? He is? 05:24 Hey Mythrun, was BobaFett2 here? 05:25 Yeah. 05:25 @Mythrun Yeah, I saw that. Nice job :) 05:25 :D 05:25 So is h going to stay? 05:25 brb 05:25 Uh... not sure. 05:26 BBL, I'll work on the JS for the infobox when I get back. 05:26 Kay 05:26 Cya Mythrun. 05:26 Wow, he is back 05:27 Great news. 05:28 What? 05:28 Nvm. 05:29 Oh we're you saying that him coming back is great news? 05:29 *were 05:30 Ya 05:31 Ah. 05:31 I thought you were saying Great news, then you we gonna say what it was :P 05:31 :p 05:33 New LEGOArmy custom theme User_blog:LSCStealthNinja/Teaser_-_LEGOArmy-ReEngaged 05:33 I'll upload a photo tomorrow 05:33 Coolies :D 05:33 I'm currently working on the sets 05:33 :D 05:35 I'm gonna join your project 05:37 Wait, is it yours or Mr. Minifigures? 05:37 Mr.M's 05:37 Hello o/ 05:37 Hi CGCJ o/ 05:38 How are you all? 05:38 Hey Clone 05:38 I'm good 05:39 Can you consider taking a look at my review on Review:9449 Rattlecopter and putting what you think on its FR Nomination? 05:43 LOL - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Quitting 05:43 Club Penguin Wiki has a "quitting" policy :p 05:44 "You may not make a big deal of it. In your quit message, you cannot mention other users' usernames in your reason for quitting." 05:44 Loltastic :P 05:45 LOL 05:46 That's funny 05:48 CP do you think that there might be printing on the Ghost's (MF) torso? 05:49 I don't think so. 05:49 It's plain 05:50 Yeah, that's what I was thinking 05:51 I <3 pizza 05:51 Having reheated pizza :D 05:54 Brb going to watch the brand new simpsons 05:56 lol 06:08 Back. 06:08 K 06:10 Back 06:16 hi 06:22 Hey I gotta get to bed now 06:22 See ya guys later 06:23 Bye! 06:29 Hi everyone 06:29 Hey 06:31 Hi Jim o/ 06:33 How are you? 06:33 good thanks, you? 06:35 I'm good 06:36 I went to a LUG meeting the other day, got the quinjet aerial battle, several series 7 minfigures and a Town set that looks like it's from the 90's. 06:37 Cool 06:37 Could you find the town set on here? 06:37 Or Brickset? 06:37 It's a small green helicopter, I probably could find it here or Brickset. 06:39 Did it come with instructions or a box? 06:40 It with instructions, but not the box. 06:40 *It came with 06:42 The instructions normally have the set number on them 06:43 Yeah, it should have the product no. somewhere. Also that day, One guy there told us that he managed to get a Lego truck set from the 1960's for $5 at an op-shop with box, instructions and everything. :P 06:43 That's a bargain! 06:44 op-shop? 06:44 Lucky 06:45 Op-shop, a place where they sell second-hand stuff. 06:46 Oh ok 06:48 Well ive searched and can't find what you described 06:49 What the lego product or an op-shop? 06:49 (I take it you mean the lego product) 06:49 wait a sec. 06:50 The set 06:51 oh... here it is!: 6425 TV Chopper 06:51 I was searching helicopter 06:51 Thats why i never found it! 06:52 oh.. 06:57 Hi Jag o/ 06:57 I g2g 06:57 o/ 06:57 bye 07:24 bYE 07:24 Bye 07:54 :I 07:54 CSS won't update... 07:55 :| 07:55 I sometimes use the IE way of clearing my cache, and it works on Chrome 07:55 It's Wikia's cache that's not updating. 07:56 Finally updated. :D 07:56 Yays, my infobox is finished. :D 07:57 ;D 07:59 You can see it working if you copy over my wikia.js and wikia.css. 07:59 K 08:00 Or better, youscreenshot it for me :p 08:00 * you screenshot 08:00 I could just give you links to click. :P 08:01 Sure :p 08:01 lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/wikia.js?action=edit&preload=User:Mythrun/wikia.js§ion=new 08:01 Oops. 08:01 08:01 ... 08:01 One sec. 08:02 Wikia doesn't like my link. :P 08:02 http://goo.gl/VC74v 08:03 and... 08:03 http://goo.gl/zs7ll 08:03 :p 08:03 Just click publish. 08:03 The template's here. 08:03 I know :) 08:05 Different link, not the one in RC. 08:07 k 08:08 Hi guys! o/ 08:09 D: Nynrah added a low-res pic to a page when there's a high res version on the LEGO site. 08:10 bye o/ 10:18 =P 10:18 <717dif> BRB 10:19 (bravo) 10:19 Gladiatoring didn't come back at any point 10:19 Did he? 10:19 10:19 Nope. 10:19 Mythrun, did you know Knight, and Bug played LU also? 10:19 What happened wih him? 10:19 Perma-blocked still. 10:19 He's blocked. 10:19 His talk page says it all. 10:19 I know that 10:19 I was there 10:19 We talked a lot on the IRC Channel 10:19 I'm "Glad" that he was blocked. :P 10:20 He was a great user 10:20 :| 10:20 A lot of information 10:20 Very very knowleadgeable AFOL 10:20 10:20 <717dif> Back 10:20 The problem is that he went nuts 10:20 That's why I'm "Glad". 10:20 Which, as most problems from 2011, can be traced to Lego lord 10:20 <717dif> Back 10:20 And his brothers 10:20 But enoguh of that 10:20 I saw your description on Yugioh Wiki about it. 10:21 <717dif> any one here 10:21 You're on Yugioh Wiki? 10:21 10:21 10:21 I could never keep track of who was brothers to LL> 0_o 10:21 Agent Swipe. 10:21 Not really, I just pressed random wiki :p 10:21 LL was...I think "PIY" but that guy made tons of socks to bug people 10:21 And Swipe 10:21 The sockpuppets included some of the worst vandals we've had 10:21 I mean 10:21 Not vandals 10:21 Trolls 10:21 Swipe is still ocassionally atound 10:21 :O 10:21 Mabe there was a vandal 10:22 *around 10:22 There's this vandal problem we've had lately... 10:22 Huh 10:22 Swipe was here yesterday... 10:22 Please describe it 10:22 <717dif> What are you talking about 10:22 But it's not to discuss in public. 10:22 I'll tell you in PM. 10:22 Boba, you want me to describe? 10:22 Anyone 10:22 Doesn't matter who 10:22 Wow 10:22 About Swipe? 10:23 LL mentioned me on his page as helpful 10:23 Sure 10:23 You haven't been on since chat has been up, have you? 10:23 PM. 10:23 He was here yesterday. 10:23 Swipe = Awesome. 10:23 Makuta? Are you talking to me? 10:23 10:23 Yeah 10:23 I was on when it first came up 10:23 Swipe said, 10:23 And got rather sick of it 10:23 "Hello, Neo." 10:23 I mean besides yesterday 10:23 That is all he said :P . 10:23 Yeah 10:23 It was really cluttered 10:23 Boba, PM. 10:23 Just a bunch of people talking about stuff 10:23 It's about the vandal. 10:23 Bye seeya later o/ 10:24 Private Message. 10:24 I actually wasn't on when chat went up, I think 10:24 I think that was about the beginning of my school year, aka my spurt of inactivity. 10:25 Oh gtg 10:25 Goodbye! 10:25 Cya 10:25 Bye. 10:26 <717dif> Back 10:26 I miss LU 10:26 A lot 10:27 Bah 10:27 Yeah. 10:27 I'll go play some Wakfu, eat dinner, then organize my collection 10:27 Meh, I didn't think it was all that great. 10:27 But I'lls till be here 10:27 I sucked at it. :/ 10:27 Makuta: Were you a Paid Member? 10:27 10:27 No 10:27 Ah 10:27 It's way better if you are 10:27 My friend was 10:27 Unfortunately, they marketed it really badly 10:27 I paid. 10:28 Too expensive for kids 10:28 He showed me and I still thought it wasn't that great. 10:28 Yea 10:28 Everyone has their own tastes 10:28 Yes 10:28 The Maelstrom was probably it's saving points 10:28 <717dif> What is to expensive 10:28 *one of its 10:28 I AM a hardcore pc gamer, though 10:28 Zombie Killing makes it a lot more atttractive to teens 10:28 lol, yeah 10:28 They could have kept it going 10:28 Yep. 10:28 If they just fixed some marketing issues 10:28 Yeah 10:29 They have the billions to support it 10:29 It was really expensive 10:29 <717dif> who 10:29 That is true 10:29 In a few years it would get enough members 10:29 And start generating profit 10:29 The other changes they should have made 10:29 I miss it aswell. Mythrun played, also. 10:29 Yeah. 10:29 Were unpaid mods 10:29 Mythrans who worked for free 10:29 I-No. 10:29 More online sales 10:29 <717dif> what are you guys talking about 10:29 More tie-in media 10:29 Such as comics 10:30 Yeah 10:30 No. No. No. They were paid greatly. 10:30 LEGO Universe sets would have sold like hotcakes 10:30 Neo 10:30 @717: LU 10:30 They instead wouldn't have been fired. 10:30 Many people would volunteer to be moderators as a chance to work with TLC 10:30 They instead would've quit. 10:30 I, for one, would have done it 10:30 For free 10:30 They could have saved a lot 10:31 Elementron was so social. You think he, and Figgy, just quit? 10:31 I paid. 10:31 Elementron 10:31 WHo was that? 10:31 10:31 Oh 10:31 Never mind 10:31 Elementron is differen 10:31 The best Mythran ever. 10:31 He was the public face of the LU staff 10:32 Mythrans are essnetially moderators 10:32 They do an imortant job 10:32 But volunteers would have saved a lot of money 10:32 They had such good stuff planned 10:32 Of course... No volunteers. They got big money. 10:32 Anything that saved TLC money and allowed continued development of LU would have been good 10:32 Neo 10:33 I'm saying that they should have made it so that Mythrans were volunteers 10:33 Not paid workers 10:33 the great thing about online games 10:33 EVERYONE wants to be a moderator 10:33 no reason to pay them 10:33 Exactly 10:33 well, pay all of them anyways 10:34 That's what I'm saying 10:34 Hey! 10:34 heeeeeeey 10:34 Hey, Boba :D 10:34 LEGO wouldn't do that. 10:34 You think adults with families would just watch children on an online game for free? No. You have it wrong. If you wouldn't have been paid, they would've had no mods. 10:34 Hey Drew 10:34 I know Mythrun 10:34 I'm saying that they should have 10:34 I'm not saying it woudl happen 10:34 Neo 10:34 I know tons of people who would give a lot for the chance to be mods 10:34 Some people would even pay 10:35 Take a look at... any other major RPG 10:35 Soooo many adults are willing to volunteer to do that. 10:35 Yes, but say, the players would pay to be mods... Or there parents did, you want a 10 year old to watch you? And ban you for the fun of it? That would be foolish. 10:35 ... 10:36 I'm a lot more comfortable with mods being paid than mods paying.... :S 10:36 wut 10:36 There are many mature 10 year olds 10:36 Although not that many 10:36 i am ver foolish 10:36 I agree, Boba 10:36 It's good to hear someone say that 10:37 me for example 10:37 except I'm 9 10:37 An example of being mature or immature? 10:37 Key words: Not many. 10:37 But they exist 10:37 Anyway 10:37 True 10:37 LU, if I'm not mistaken, is restricted by COPPA 10:37 Which means 13+ 10:37 But maybe I'm remembering incorrectly 10:38 I think you are... 10:38 basically everything on the internet is these days 10:38 Exactly 10:38 It's not restricted by COPPA 10:38 Being that they have a whitelist 10:38 Really? 10:38 10:38 Yeah, and it's moderated 10:38 I'm not exactly sure how you qualify for not being restricted 10:39 ooh, the paid moderation is probably why :3 10:39 But there is a way... 10:39 Ahhh 10:39 That'... 10:39 And also because you're parents have to know about it 10:39 Screws up the formula 10:39 There's not really anyway for them to not know about it being that you have to buy it and all... 10:39 They made it free to download 10:39 Oh yeah... :P 10:40 LEGO Universe ain't coming back. 10:40 Nope. 10:40 I know Neo 10:40 However 10:41 There are independent projects 10:41 One is working on creating adifferent game with similar principles 10:41 "It details what a website operator must include in a privacy policy, when and how to seek verifiable consent from a parent or guardian, and what responsibilities an operator has to protect children's privacy and safety online including restrictions on the marketing to those under 13." 10:41 Others are trying to remake it 10:41 ^ that means that there are certain restrictions that if met, means COPPA does not apply... 10:41 I think :P 10:42 I see 10:43 <717dif> Talk to you 10:43 <717dif> guys 10:44 Hey, Boba, do you remember Coconutrules? 10:44 hi 10:44 He said that he used to be really good friends with you 10:44 Hey, Topher 10:44 Hello 10:44 Coconutrules 10:44 I do 10:45 Was he in LU? 10:45 No idea 10:45 You were the only one out of everyone on Brickipedia that he mentioned 10:45 I think he was, Neo 10:45 I know him as Legocastlebuilder 10:45 From Lego.com 10:45 Castled? 10:45 *Castle? 10:45 :D 10:45 Yup :P 10:45 When did he mention me? 10:45 10:45 hi guys wat's up? 10:46 On chat in a PM 10:46 He also has you on his frineds list 10:46 *friends 10:46 That's cool to know 10:46 User:Coconutrules 10:46 Yeah 10:46 His LEGO ID? Mine: Cart594. 10:46 And yes, he's on LU 10:46 Er was 10:46 Should I say; cart594. 10:47 Sadly was. 10:47 I'm baaack 10:47 o/ 10:47 o/ 10:47 Sadly, as in "was". 10:47 You aren't anymore? 10:48 i'm bored 10:48 Then edit :P 10:48 Huh? 10:48 10:49 What faction were you guys in LU? 10:49 Sentinels 10:49 I was uh... 10:49 Builders :P 10:49 Assembly :P 10:49 I started a Venture guy 10:49 But I haven't played since beta 10:49 But he started being really bad 10:49 I started as Venture, too 10:49 Started out 10:49 My rbother liked Paradox 10:49 But then they deleted him 10:50 I almost had full Bat Lord 10:50 I never tried Paradox... 10:50 And a bunch of Jester Items 10:50 Including the Helmet 10:50 Which was worth a ton 10:50 I also had the Dragon Helm MK-IIII which was worth a ton 10:50 All drops/Achievmeents 10:51 I mean I didn't buy them 10:51 I wish I had all 10:51 Oh, hi Boba. 10:51 Berry, PM. 10:51 Beery 10:51 Where have you been? 10:51 *Berry 10:51 Doing other things. :/ 10:52 http://lurecreated.blogspot.co.uk/p/soundtrack.html 10:52 LU Soundtrack 10:52 Everything 10:52 I was Paradox, rank three everything... 10:52 Berry, PM. 10:52 Love it. 10:52 Rank three everything 10:52 You want proof? 10:52 The Soundtrack? 10:53 User:Admiral Neo. 10:53 Why wouldn't I believe you? 10:53 It is the music played on my page. 10:53 ....I don't know :P . 10:53 Whenever LU was closed in beta, and I wanted to play, I would just sit there and listen to the music in the login screen for 15 minutes :P 10:54 Huh 10:54 I did that once 10:54 But I was on vacation 10:54 Nothing else to do 10:55 :P 10:56 i'm back 10:56 Hello 10:57 GTG 10:57 10:57 Wakfuuuu 10:57 Join me 10:57 Or in Dofus 10:57 Either one 10:58 I prefer ROBLOX. 10:59 Everyone; I am making models of people on LDD; please tell be how you want yours to look. 10:59 Knight, you are covered. 11:03 I want to look like my avvie 11:04 gotta go 11:04 A Rock Monster? 11:05 Yup 11:07 Knight? 11:08 ? 11:08 11:09 AwesomeKnight1234. He doesn't like being called AK, and I don't like typing out his whole name. :/ 11:09 Oh 11:10 Well, I hope he got my PM. 11:11 I am off. 11:12 I will be back on later. Until then, farewell! 11:12 I'm gonna' go to 11:12 I've got to many tabs open again 11:14 Hello 11:17 Hello Cligra 11:17 Hi! 11:17 Hello, Cligra 11:18 Hey 2012 05 14